hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
2004
was Hollyoaks's tenth year of production. This year, Hollyoaks transmitted its first ever spin-off mini-series, Hollyoaks: After Hours, which consisted of four episodes transmitted in July 2004. Events Hollyoaks events *13th January - Robbie Flynn and Norman Sankofa recruit Dannii Carbone as a model for Joe Spencer. (First appearance of the character) *19th January - Ellie Mills awakens from her coma. *23rd January - Gordon Cunningham suffers a heart attack. Dan Hunter is arrested for the murder of Toby Mills. *4th February - Toby Mills's funeral takes place. *13th February - Gordon, Tom and Helen Cunningham are involved in a car accident. *16th February - Gordon Cunningham dies of a heart attack caused by his injuries sustained in the car accident. *19th February - Emma Chambers goes into labour and gives birth to the son of her and Ben Davies, whom she names Arthur. (First appearance of the character) *20th February - Helen Cunningham dies in her sleep from injuries sustained in the car accident. (Final appearance of the character) *27th February - Gordon and Helen Cunningham's funeral takes place. Angela, Cindy and Holly Cunningham return for the funeral and Angela leaves afterwards. (First appearance of Angela since 1999 and last appearance until 2006, and first appearance of Cindy and Holly since 2000) *5th April - Dan Hunter's trial for the murder of Toby Mills begins. *6th April - Kristian Hargreaves meets Stacey Foxx, whom he has a one night stand with. (First appearance of Stacey Foxx) *9th April - Dan Hunter is found guilty of the murder of Toby Mills. *12th April - Izzy Davies discovers that she is pregnant. *20th May - Izzy Davies leaves the village after splitting from her husband, Ben. (Last appearance of Izzy until 2007) *4th June - Scott Anderson is arrested for fraud after being set up by Darren Osborne. *7th June - Lee Hunter discovers the body of one of Toby Mills's murder victims. *10th June - Scott Anderson sets fire to The Loft and tries to trap Darren Osborne inside. Darren pushes Scott down a flight of stairs in an attempt to get the keys to unlock the doors, and leaves Scott to die. (Last appearance of Scott until 2005) *11th June - Darren Osborne discovers that Scott Anderson is likely to have survived the fire at The Loft when no body is discovered. *16th June - Dan Hunter is released from prison after Ellie Mills clears his name. *23rd July - Following the death of his mother, Bombhead has a mental breakdown and begins seeing visions of the late Gordon Cunningham. *28th July - Ellie Mills is found guilty of perverting the course of justice. *2nd August - The Owen family arrive in the village. Nick O'Connor leaves the village to travel around the world. (First appearance of the Owen family and final appearance of Nick) *5th August - The Dog in the Pond is burgled. *12th August - Chloe Bruce leaves the village, turning down Matt Musgrove's offer of a reconciliation in favour of a job in London. Matt also leaves the village afterwards. (Final appearances of Chloe and Matt) *25th August - Richard Taylor and Liz Burton marry. *6th September - New Hollyoaks Community College student Zak Barnes arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character) *9th September - Dawn Cunningham and Jack Osborne's long lost biological daughter, Beth Johnson, returns to the village after seven years. *22nd September - Lee Hunter proposes to Abby Davies, who accepts. *12th October - Jack Osborne collapses due to kidney failure. *15th November - Johnno Dean leaves the village, running away to be with to be with Michelle, a 19-year-old whom he got pregnant. (Last appearance of Johnno since 2005) *18th November - Darlene Taylor is pushed through a window by her step-brother, Justin Burton. *26th November - Darren Osborne is attacked by Dan Hunter. *29th November - Dan Hunter is arrested for assaulting Darren Osborne. *14th December - Michelle gives birth to her and Johnno Dean's son, whom she names Presley Dean. *22nd December - Jambo Bolton appears in Tony Hutchinson's vision, encouraging Tony to stop being so miserable at Christmas. His friends fear he may have died but he is still alive. (Final appearance of Jambo Bolton) *24th December - Dan Hunter is killed when his rally car explodes during a race. (Final appearance of the character) *30th December - Dan Hunter's funeral takes place. *31st December - Following the death of her boyfriend, Dan Hunter, Debbie Dean leaves the village. (Last appearance of the character until 2005) Real life events *5th July - The first episode of Hollyoaks: After Hours is aired. *8th July - The final episode of Hollyoaks: After Hours is aired. Major storylines Cast changes Debuts See also: Category:2004 debuts. Returns See also: Category:2004 returns. Departures See also: Category:2004 departures. Episodes See also: Category:2004 episodes. See also *Category:2004 minor characters *Category:2004 marriages *Category:2004 deaths Category:2000s Category:2004